(1) Field of the Invention
This application relates to trucks and more particularly to changing the beds upon the trucks so that a single truck can carry a different bed such as a dump bed, a liquid tank bed, a box bed, a van bed, or a cattle bed. In addition the truck can be converted to a tractor with the attachment of a fifth wheel bed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Before this invention was made, patents such as Avery, U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,664 and Rosman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,975 described moving a bed onto a truck frame by having the bed stored upon a dock or platform having approximately the same height as the truck frame.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,690 discloses a fifth wheel tractor with a conversion for placing a bed onto the fifth wheel.
Also it has been known that an automobile frame could have bodies placed upon them so that they functioned as a passenger carrying automobile or a truck. Examples of this are Windham U.S. Pat. No. 877,750 or Taketoshi U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,609.
(1) Progressive Contribution to the Art
This invention provides a rapid transfer of multiple beds upon a single truck frame. No special platforms or docks are necessary for storing the beds when they are not attached to the truck. In this invention the bed is stored with the front end propped up by legs or props which are attached under the front area of the bed. Then, the front of the bed is at or above a truck frame height. Therefore the truck can be positioned in front of the bed and then the bed pulled onto rails which have been raised upward so that the bed is supported by the rails as it is pulled onto the rails. After the bed is substantially on the rails, then the rails are lowered.
In one embodiment of the invention the truck is manufactured to be used as a dump truck. Then the existing hydraulic cylinder is used to tilt the rails to the proper angels.
For trucks whose original utility was not as a dump truck can readily be outfitted by adding either a hydraulic cylinder at the front of the frame immediately behind the cab or by installing a scissor type lift to raise the rails.
(2) Objects of this Invention
An object of this invention is to convert a truck frame to carry different type beds.
Another object is to convert beds so that each bed may be attached to a converted truck frame.
Further objects are to achieve the above with elements that are sturdy, compact, durable, lightweight, simple, safe, efficient, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, and reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture, install, operate, and maintain.
Other objects are to achieve the above with a method that is rapid, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, efficient, and inexpensive, and does not require highly skilled people to install, operate, and maintain.
Further objects are to achieve the above with a product that is easy to store, has a long storage life, is safe, versatile, efficient, stable and reliable, yet is inexpensive and easy to manufacture and utilize.